Hellsing: A New Comer
by GreyWolf666
Summary: A new comer joins the Hellsing Membership, where he later becomes involved with Seras.
1. Chapter 1

Hellsing: The new comer

Chapter 1

Introducing the Valentine brothers

I walked into the giant mansion. "Nice place." I said to the older man dressed quite nicely in a vest and tie. "Of course sir. The hellsing family has been of noble stature for many generations now. Sir Integra is waiting for you in her office. Second floor, third room on the left." He replied in what could only be an english accent. 'This is England after all.' I thought to myself as I climbed the artistically crafted steps in the middle of the room.

I calmly stepped through the mahogany office door. "You must be Mr. Talin, correct?" The woman behind the desk asked. "Uh, yea." I said baffled by the immense room. "Mr. Talin, I'm…" "Sir Integra Hellsing, or so I've heard." I cut her off. "Yes, I must ask you not to cut me off again, or this meeting will be cut short, understood." She retorted. "Yes, sir." I said regaining my composure and accepting that this woman was my new superior. "Good, now I've been told you're one of the best tactical operators in the world. This is true, I hope?" "I'm the best, sir. I've placed first in every police, military, and intelligence competition in the past three years." I said as I prayed that my nerves would stay glued together. "I'm pleased to here that. What was your last job's paying salary?" She asked. "The USMC paid two hundred thousand dollars a year." I replied. "You'll be paid three hundred and twenty-two thousand pounds a year, or five hundred thousand USD. If you'd like, sign here and go meet the team, You'll find Seras in the lobby, she'll introduce you to Alucard." She finished.

After a minute of processing my new income, I signed and walked downstairs. More like stumbled as I continued thinking about the check that I'd be receiving every month. "You must be Mr. Talin?" A young blond hared girl in uniform asked, breaking my train of thought. "Yea, are you, Seras?" I asked. "That I am." "Call me Mike, if you don't mind. Mr. Is too formal for me." I explained. "All right, Mike. I'm Seras, we'll be working together of course. I'm sure your record is amazing, I'm ex-London law enforcement, and you?" She jumped right to the point. "United States Marine Corps Gunnery Sergeant, I ran missions in every hell hole on earth, Venezuela, Cuba, Afghanistan. You name it, I was there at some point." I explained as we walked down the hall towards a flight of stairs leading down.

"What's down there?" I asked. "Our quarters, as well as, our other teammate Alucard." She said. "What is he, a vampire?" I asked chuckling. "Yes, he is." She said as coldly as a dead man. I stopped cold, "He's an un-dead, blood sucking creature?" I asked. "Yes, Sir Integra, didn't tell you?" She asked surprised. "No." I answered as I resumed following her down the stairs. "What exactly does a tactical group need with a vampire?" I asked. "To kill other monsters. You'll be briefed on our current situation in a few minutes." She said. "Mind showing me my room first? This bags getting heavy." I said slugging my shoulder under the strap to emphasize the fatigue. "Of course. Here we are any ways." She pushed open an ancient wooden door, and pointed towards a bed. I quickly sat my bag down and stepped back into the hall.

That's when an alarm went off, Seras grabbed her radio. "What's happening? I need a Sit Rep immediately!" "Miss Victoria, we're being over run by ghouls on the first floor, they've rammed a tour bus through the wall!" I ran back to my room and started unpacking my equipment. "What're you doing?" Seras asked from the door way. "Getting suited up. I've already signed on, time to work. Did he say ghouls? As in zombies?" I asked as I continued to check my rifle and put on my vest. "Yes, aim for the…" "Head." I cut her off. "I've dealt with them before, remember? Every hell hole on earth." I said finishing my pre-operation check. I slid a magazine into my beautiful German made heckler & koch Gewher 36 and slung it over my shoulder. "Time to get to work." I said pushing past Seras and taking point. "Stay behind me on account of you're not suited up." I said. Protecting my teammates is first sense after ten years in the corps. "I'm also a vampire, I can handle myself." She said as I advanced up the stairs and scanning the back room of the first floor.

"Clear." I whispered behind me, ignoring the fact Seras had just stated. I was in battle mode. Nothing but aim at, and shoot the enemy. I moved to the door and motioned for Seras to take the knob side and open it. "On Zulu." I whispered to her. "Zulu!" I exclaimed as she turned the knob and I burst through. "Contact, thirty hostels." I said to Seras behind the door jam. "Engaging." I said as I opened up in semi-automatic. One shot, One kill was my old unit's motto. I quickly dropped the staggering figures and informed Seras, "Clear" I unclipped my glock-17 and handing it to her. "Now let's move to the V.I.P. meeting on the third floor."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Valentine Brothers Exit Stage Left

Seras and I advanced down the second floor hallway when the intercom buzzed and we heard a voice. "I'm Jan Valentine and I'm pleased to meet you. This is a shout out to all the members of the round table conference and that whoring little bitch miss Hellsing. We're glad you could join us for this late lunch, we're currently enjoying the taste of the Hellsing membership. *munching sounds* While you're waiting for your turn we highly advise pissing yourself, followed by praying to your impotent god. But if you hurry, there's still time for a good old fashioned suicide! Goodnight London, we love you!" I stopped. "Seras, where's that coming from?" "The security room, this way." She took off.

We found the room and I burst through the door. I immediately spotted the little shit wearing street clothes and carrying a Belgium made P90. I unloaded an entire clip into him on full auto. He fell but I wasn't convinced he was down so I walked over and stomped his skull in. "Are you all right, sir?" Seras asked an older man in fatigues sitting on the floor. "Yes." As she picked him up, he said "I'm staying here, I believe that men alone can conquer all the worlds monsters." I looked straight at him "That's great, but no man gets left behind." He glanced over at me. "You bust be Mike Talin, The American Marine." I glanced out the door to check for enemy tangos. "There'll be time for introductions later. Seras, get him downstairs, I'm going to secure the VIPs." I said taking off down the hall towards the stairs leading to the third floor.

When I reached the stairs I encountered a group of ghouls confronting the older gentleman who'd shown me to Sir Hellsing's office earlier that night. "Do you need assistance?" I asked as I stepped next to him and centered my scope on one of the zombies. "No, I can quite handle myself, you proceed to the conference room." I stood up and continued to the massive double doors and yelled through. "Friendly coming in." I opened the door. "Nice to see you Mr. Talin. What's the situation?" Sir Integra asked. "First and second floors clear. The older gentleman is finishing up out in the hall." I reported. "His name is Walter, and he's a retired member. He can handle himself quite expertly." She said gazing into the hall with pride. "It's good to see you've come to action quickly. What's your team's situation?" Integra asked. "Seras was moving a survivor to safety in my quarters and I've yet to meet, Alucard." I replied. "Well go over see cleanup and meet Alucard." She said. I saluted and exited the room.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The Red Devil And A Night Of Surprise

"So you're Alucard?" I asked the man in the red hat and matching coat. "That I am, pleased to make your acquaintance." He replied. "Same, glad to meet you. If you don't mind, I'm exhausted. I'm going to bed." I said as he nodded and I turned down the hall to my room and slowly went through the door. I un-slung my rifle and sat my vest on top of my duffel and laid down.

I slept until I was awoken by Seras knocking on my door. "Hey, you hungry?" She asked. "What time is it?" I asked rubbing the crust off my eyes. "Two in the afternoon." She replied. "Yes, please, food sounds good. But first I need a shower." I stood up and rummaged through my bag to find my toiletries. "Of course, it's the last door on the right heading towards the stairs." She replied and I headed off to clean off the previous night's grime.

After I cleaned up and got dressed I found Seras in her room. "Now, how about that meal?" I asked as she stood up and walked towards the stairs. "Wait," I said. "Today's Friday. Are we on the clock right now?" I asked Seras. "No, I don't believe so." "Let's go get a drink. My treat." I asked Seras. "All right, that sounds good. I'll get my coat."

Moments later Seras returned in street clothes, she looked fine. "Ok, where's the nearest bar?" I asked as we walked outside. "You mean pub, and about three blocks over." She replied, chuckling at my 'Americanism' "All right, you take point." I retorted, chuckling as well.

We made it to 'Alfred's Place' and found a booth as a waitress walked. "What'll it be?" She asked. "I'll have a budweiser. What about you Seras?" "The same if you don't mind." She replied. "Ok, I'll have it to you in a few minutes." The waitress said as she walked away. "So, do you have a girlfriend?" Seras asked me. I know I blushed a little making her giggle. "No, I just got out of the corps and came straight here after I received a call from Sir Integra." I replied as the waitress returned with two brown, glass bottles. I took a long swallow off mine before turning to the waitress, "Can I smoke in here?" I asked. "Of course, sir." And she left.

As I got about halfway through my second bottle and a pack a smokes, Seras was explaining how she'd come to be a vampire. "So he shot you, then turned you into a vampire to save you from death?" I asked. "That's right. If it wasn't for him, I would've bled out there on the church floor." I took another swig of brew and tried to process all that Seras had told me. "Wow, sounds like you're still wet behind the ears." I poked at her experience. "A little." She replied, apparently the alcohol has stifled some of her shyness. I glanced over at the clock on the wall. "Well, it's five, think we should be getting back?" I asked her getting up. She nodded and followed me to the bar. I paid and we left.

When we returned to the mansion, Sir Integra was waiting for us. "Where have you two been?" I stepped calmly to her. "I offered to buy Seras a drink. I was feeling a little tense after last night. In the building for less than an hour and I got thrown into a full on fire fight with the undead, and when were you going to tell me that this lovely young lady and Alucard are vampires? That would've been nice to know before I took the job." I finished my tipsy rant. Integra sighed then looked at me and said, "Get a cup of coffee and sober up, you too Seras. You've got an assignment." She said as she turned to walk away. "Yes, Sir." Drunk or not I still saluted and respected my superiors.

"Walter, right?" I asked the butler. "Yes, that is correct." I looked at him from the table where he'd just sat my coffee. "Will Sir Integra punish me for being out getting a drink instead of here?" He looked puzzled. "No, You weren't on call and she didn't need you immediately, it's just an assignment, you're shipping out in two hours so I'd suggest sobering and then suiting up." He turned to leave the room. "Walter, hold up a second will you?" He turned back around and looked at me as I tossed a marlboro red between my lips and lit it. "Do you think I might have a chance with Seras?" He chuckled, "Well, maybe." And he left.

Two hours later I was sitting next to Seras on a Black Hawk stealth helicopter. "All right, Sir Integra briefed me. We're going into a suspected freak chip lab to take out any hostels and collect as much intel as possible." We began hovering over the target. I grabbed the drop rope, "Ready? Go Go Go!" I jumped out and slid down the rope. I took the point spot next to the entrance door and placed a shaped C4 charge near the jam. "On Zulu!" I shouted over the roar of the chopper to the team that had been dispatched with Seras and myself. "Zulu!" and I blew the door open. "Contact, contact, neutralized!" I heard these over the radio as I helped with each room, there was only one word I was hoping to hear, 'Clear!' and there it was. I slung my rifle over my back and began walking through the building. "Laptops, desktop hard drives, flash drives, hell if you find CDs, grab those too." I said to the team as I walked outside to the humvee that had pulled up to wait for the extraction team to exit with the evidence. My superior, second only to Integra was inside. "Took less than three minutes, zero friendly casualties, zero friendly wounded, twenty-seven enemy casualties, zero enemy wounded. We got them all." I said leaning through the window, lighting a smoke. "Well done, Mr. Talin." He said then rolled up his window.

"Yes, Marine. Good Job." A deep demonic voice said from behind me as I walked back towards the building after the exfil team left with the intel. "Alucard, I did my job. What do you want?" I said without looking at the dead monster. "If my ears didn't deceive me, you asked Walter if you had a chance with the police girl. That's not possible unless you were also a vampire, and I'm thirsty. HeHe." He said in his ever creepy tone. "And?" I asked cocky as hell, 'two can play this game' I thought to myself. "Would you like to join the Army of the undead?" He asked. "It could be useful in this line of work. Fine." He looked at me calmly then lunged at me and sank his teeth into my flesh. "Ah." I said before I blacked out.

A little while later Seras found me on the curb and woke me up. "Are you all right, Mike?" Yea, I'm fine. Seras gasped. "Did Alucard do this?" She asked. "Do what?" I felt my new, sharpened teeth. "Oh, yea. He asked if I wanted to and I said yes." She looked at me questioningly. "We should be getting back to the mansion." I climbed into the gunner's seat of the waiting humvee. "I'm on the .50 in case we encounter any trouble." I said down to Seras who was in the passenger seat. It was an uneventful drive home. When we arrived I went down to my room and fell asleep.

The next evening Seras woke me up. "It's Saturday night, what do you want to do?" She asked. "Get a drink and then you." I smiled a big Texas grin. "We'll see." She said as she punched me in the shoulder. "Get dressed. The pub is open all night." She walked out.

When we arrived, we sat in the same booth as the day before. "What can I get you?" Same waitress as before, what a coincidence. "I'll have a budweiser and shot of Jack Daniel's." I looked over at Seras. "Same." She said. "Are you sure you can handle it? It's stiff Tennessee whiskey." I asked her. She looked at the waitress, "I'll have TWO shots of Jack Daniel's." The waitress walked away. "I see how it is. But no one out drinks me." I said flashing Seras a cocky grin. "We'll see." She said as the waitress returned and she knocked the shots back like she was in college.

An hour later, I had Seras in my arms dancing to some old George Straight songs on the jukebox. When a slow Garth Brooks song came on and I pulled her close. She blushed as we began slow dancing cheek to cheek. I leaned in for a kiss, and she kissed back. My heart quickened like it hadn't since high school. "I think it's time we get out of here." She whispered into my ear. "Ok." I walked over to the bar and paid off the tab. I then helped Seras stumble back to the mansion where we fell into my bed and slowly undressed each other and had slow, passionate sex.

When I woke the next morning I rang for Walter and told him to bring me some coffee and ibuprofen. "Have you seen miss Victoria?" He asked before leaving to fetch my hangover cure. "She's in here." I told him with a soft smile. "Oh, all right then. I'll return in a few minutes." He left and I settled down on the bed next to Seras. "Morning." She whispered and hugged me from behind as she sat up in bed. She blushed when her still naked breast pressed into my back. "We need to get up." I whispered back. "And you need a shower." I jokingly waved my hand under my nose. "Ok, but you need one worse." She ran her hand over my shoulder then jumped out of bed to dress. That's when my cell rang. "Mr. Talin, we have a situation." The voice on the other side said sternly. "Why hello to you too, Sir. Integra." I replied clutching my aching head. "Have your team ready in ten minutes. There's a hostage situation at a bank in downtown London. Suspected freaks." She finished. "Yes, Sir." I said and hung up. "Mr. Talin, here's your requested drink." Walter handed me a few pills and a cup of coffee. I knocked em back quick and got dressed. "Well, Duty calls." I said to Seras as she grabbed sniper and I slung my rifle over my shoulder and headed for the Hellsing motor pool where my team was waiting.

Just another day in paradise.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Boom, Head Shot

"Seras, do you have a visual on the hostage takers?" I asked over the radio. "Affirmative." She replied. "Take out the leader, we'll rush at the report of the bullet." I sat down my radio and took my position next to the front entrance. "Boom, Head shot." I heard Seras whisper into her radio as I watched the freak inside crystallize. "GO GO GO!" I yelled as I burst through the door. "Contact." I fired. "Tango down." The team Integra had assigned me for this op took down the rest. "Clear. Get these hostages out of here." I told my team and walked out. This operation took a total of three hours before we could get the go ahead from London PD to take down the freaks.

I walked over to the APC (Armored Personnel Carrier) that Seras was perched on top of cradling an m21 sniper rifle. I grabbed a bottle of water out of the cooler inside. "Well, another job done right." I looked up at Seras. "Oh don't give me that look. It's Sunday, we can't drink tonight!" I gave her a questioning look as I lit up my usual 'after op' cigarette. "Fair enough." I said and sat down. "TANGO! TANGO!" Someone yelled from inside as a freak ran out the front door. I immediately stood up and took aim. I squeezed the trigger and the freak dropped. "Who missed this one?" I yelled into the building. A fresh recruit walked up and hung his head. "I..I did, sir. He was in the back room, hiding under a desk." He explained. "Fine, go finish helping with the clean up process. You'll be fine." I said and sat back down.

Ten minutes later I was back in my room at the Hellsing mansion. I found a bag of transfusion blood sitting on my desk next to my laptop. I tore it open and guzzled ever drop as fast as I could. This insatiable thirst I'd been feeling was nearly quenched by this one bag, but I craved more! What had I allowed Alucard to do to me. "That's natural." I demonic voice whispered from behind me. "Jesus, Alucard! Don't sneak up on me like that!" I nearly jumped high enough to hit my head on the ceiling. "He he." He chuckled. "I've been meaning to ask you, am I immortal now?" I looked at him with as serious as a look as I could muster in the face of evil himself. "You tell me. Boom Head shot." He put a lead round into my forehead and I collapsed, two minutes later I recovered. "OW!" I yelled at him. "Until next time." Alucard said then faded through the wall.

I laid down to ponder the day and was soon passed out until the alarm rang out through the building. My radio buzzed, "Mr. Talin, report to the conference room immediately!" I sat up and put my boots on. "I'll be right there, Sir Integra." I ran upstairs to find all the high-level members of Hellsing gathered at the table. "Former SAS members who've been turned into freaks are attacking the London Tower!" A man in a brown suit whom I didn't recognize announced. "We need Hellsing to enter the facility and eliminate them." He finished. "I'll alert my team. Have a chopper team and two APCs standing by in ten minutes we'll roll and defuse the situation." I said and turned to leave.

Ten minutes later I was seated in the quick-jump seat of a stealth chopper. "Pilot, ETA?" I radioed to the cockpit. The crackley reply stated "Thirty Seconds." Seras and I would be first responders with the two APC teams following shortly. "Be ready to jump, now!" I said and leapt from the chopper to the deck thirty feet below. "Breach charge." I said to Seras as she began digging in her pack. We planted the charge. "On Zulu." I wiped my brow. "ZULU!" The door blew and we entered, a two man team, ready for anything.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

A Night in Hell

"Mike, contact left!" Seras said, I whipped the barrel of my rifle on target and opened up. The freak dodged them. "Fuck! I missed again!" I said as more and more of them slowly converged on our position. Wiping the sweat from my brow and ducking behind a wall just long enough to take the five seconds to light a cigarette I yelled over to Seras, "If we get out of here alive, Sir Integra better give us a week to do nothing but get plastered!" I tried to lighten the situation just enough to regain my concentration. I grabbed Seras and pulled her behind the wall as I tossed a flash bang grenade into the middle of three of them.

As I popped back around the corner I saw the freaks dazed. Dropping them all I regained a little hope of living. I grabbed my radio, "They're affected by flash bangs, pop one into each room before entering." I replaced my radio in it's pocket on my vest. "Bravo team check, Alpha check, Charlie check, Delta check." Was the reply I got.

Hallway, after room, after hallway. We slowly and meticulously cleared the building, seven hours, three packs of cigarettes, and seven hundred 5.56 NATO rounds later, Seras and I rendezvoused with Alucard in an out cropping tower where he was facing off with another monster.

"Marine, get Seras out of here. It's too dangerous." He instructed me. "Yes sir, but Alucard." I replied. "Yes?" He turned to me just as I tossed him a couple extra mags for his side arm. "Waste this fucker so we can go home." I grabbed Seras and lead her outside. We got outside next to an APC and began counting people and making sure everyone was still alive. "We lost five of ours." I said hanging my head, having failed to protect my allies.

Sounds of the battle between Alucard and the other monster rang out across the street before silencing. That's when the big red guy appeared with victory in the smile on his face.

"Let's go home." I said to everyone that was involved in the fire fight as the clean up crews began arriving.

As soon as I stepped through the door of my room, I drained the bag of blood and shed my gear before collapsing in my bed and immediately passing out into a dark dreamless sleep.

A/N: Short chapter, but I will post another before this afternoon.

Next Chapter will include more about Mike and Seras relationship.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Celebration and an old friend surfaces.

I woke up and glanced over at my clock, seven PM the day after the most hellish fire fight I'd been in since I reached the UK. I tried to sit up and that's when I felt the arms wrapped around me, Seeing that Seras had at some point crawled into bed next to me during the night. I carefully moved her arm and snuck out of bed to the shower, having failed to the night before, I began scrubbing blood and sweat from my skin.

Returning to my room feeling refreshed, I dressed in my usual BDU, desert camo pants, cotton T and black boot. After seven years in the USMC, day in and day out of putting on the uniform everyday, normal clothes just don't feel right anymore after that. I sat down and rang Walter, "Walter, please bring me a cup of coffee. And enter as quietly as possible, Seras is still asleep." "Of course, Mr. Talin." He replied.

Seeing the need to, I grabbed my rifle and glock out of my bag with my cleaning kit. The barrels and chambers were gunked up from the amount of ammo I'd put through them the day before. Walter entered and sat down my coffee before leaving just as silently and swiftly as a fly. Slowly and meticulously oiling my armaments, I listened to Seras peacefully sleep. Normally I'd put my headphones in and rock out to poison but there was something about just sitting hear, listening to her.

When I'd halfway finished cleaning my rifle Seras rolled over and smiled at me. "What time is it?" She asked, rubbing her eyes groggily. "About eight thirty." I replied. "How about we do something tonight?" She sat up. "Like what?" I asked. "Well, Alfred's is open. And I could use a drink after last night." She said. I finished cleaning the German beauty I'd purchased from a black market merchant while I was in Afghanistan and put it back into it's case. "All right, but only a few tonight ok?"

Three hours later we were three beers and four shots in. "This is nice." I said before I heard the shout over the rowdiness of the bar. "Mike! Mike Talin!" I looked over. "You have got to be kidding me. Victor, you son of a bitch, what're you doing here?" I asked, more happy to see him than surprised. "Well, I got your letter from Afghanistan a few weeks ago, said you were about to leave and take a job in London. So I waited a bit to make sure you'd be here then I jumped on a plane and here I am." He finished. "Bar keep! A drink for my friend!" I said before introducing Victor to Seras. "Victor this is Seras, she works for the same people I do, her and I are together so no touching." I said joking about him actually touching her. I sat down while we waited for the waiter to bring Victor his drink. Seras leaned over and whispered in my ear, "So we're together, are we?" I was suddenly worried, had I misspoke? "Aren't we?" I asked trying to keep my cool, it must have been obvious because she laughed and said, "Yes, I'm just glad we're on the same page." I sighed rather loudly and relaxed back into my chair.

An hour of drinks and catching up later, Seras and I were quite inebriated and we were parting ways with Victor. "Hey man, come by the mansion tomorrow. I'll show you around and stuff." I said trying to make my words come out as clear as possible. "Will do, man. See ya." He said before heading back to his hotel.

A couple blocks of stumbling later, Seras and I were back in my room. I laid down and she just curled up into my arms before she fell asleep. Surprisingly I liked this better than what had happened the last time we drank together. There I fell asleep, a soft smile on my face, and happy thoughts of the future in my head.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Meet the family & Questions Answered

"Hey, sleepy American!" Seras said into my ear waking me up. "You have a friend sitting in the lobby." I sat up and rubbed my temples, lighting a cigarette. "How much did I drink last night?" I asked her trying to recover the events of the previous night. "More than enough. Now hurry up before Alucard gets to him first." I remembered seeing victor the night before in Alfred's. "Shit." I said jumping up and throwing on new Urban Digital fatigues that Integra was making us wear. I ran upstairs to find Victor sitting next to Alucard debating the existence of vampires. I was baffled. "Alucard, did you introduce yourself?" I asked the demon. "Yes, and your friend refuses to be scarred of me." He said irritated. "I'm baked as a cake bro, a simple vampire does not scare me." Victor said as Alucard turned and huffed off, obviously insulted by Victor's 'simple' comment.

"So how are you enjoying London?" I asked him sitting down and taking a second to finish waking up. "It's an interesting place." He replied. I couldn't help but smile at how to the point he was. "I missed you, man. So many years in the desert. Getting shot at every day for so many years. I missed home and all the guys at first but eventually I got used to it." I said. "I know, bro. Just glad you came back in one piece." He said solemnly. "And now you're killing vampires and you've got a hot ass girl too? How sick is that?" He asked trying to lighten the mood.

"Oh, I'm hot am I?" Seras came around the corner and sat down in my lap. "He's very honest." I said. "I think all that marijuana has fried the dishonest portions of his tiny cranium." I elbowed him in the rib cage and he chuckled. "Now, no friend of mine is going to visit London and not stay with me. Seras, would you please take my Mexican stoner friend and hunt down Walter and ask him to prepare a room for him? I need to go talk to Alucard." And with that I went to find the mystical figure in his dungeon like room.

"Alucard, may I enter?" I asked knocking on the door, "You may enter, Marine." He replied and I walked in to find him in his throne style chair sipping a mixture of blood and red wine from a glass. "I need to ask you something. Why did you offer to turn me?" I asked. "Because I was thirsty." He replied cheekily. I shook my head, "Alucard, even an undead being like you is easy to read. I know there's more." I said prying for a real answer. He sighed, "Ok, The police girl came to be about a day before that. Said she'd fallen in love with you. I replied that love is a human emotion, and that she is not human. She began to weep silently and being the soft hearted fellow that I am, told her that a vampire can only fall in love with another vampire. Believe it or not I care about her and need her happy to keep her fighting skills up. So long story short. I did it to make her happy. Now leave my chambers." I walked out shocked at how Alucard, an undead vampire from centuries past could still feel for simple human emotions.

I quickly walked upstairs and found Victor settling into his room nicely. "How do you like it?" I asked him. "Better than a Motel 6." He replied jokingly. "Sure is." I chuckled. That's when the Alarm rang out. I grabbed my radio and my 45 off my belt. "Security Report!" I yelled into the radio motioning for Victor to follow me. "Unknown woman at the gates! She's fighting her way in! Six men down all ready!" I replaced my radio on my belt as we reached my room, Seras was already geared up. I handed my .45 to Victor. "Anybody comes through that door that isn't me, Seras, Alucard or any other hellsing stuff. "Two to the chest, and One to the head." He cut me off reciting my old unit's secondary motto. "Seras, let's kill this bitch before lunch, I'm getting hungry." I said leading the way to the Hellsing lobby.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

An old Comrade.

"SERAS, LEFT!" I yelled running down the hallway, G36 shouldered popping walkers as they stumbled around corners. "Last round, drop mag, fresh mag." I mumbled to myself running down the hallway, swapping my magazine in what felt like a hundred times faster than normal speed. I popped around the corner to the lobby and spotted about a hundred walkers packed into the room.

"HELLSING, OPEN FIRE!" I yelled as rifles and pistols erupted putting a round into every head. When they were all cleared a single girl remained. "Impressive Michaelson." My head began to spin. "No, it can't be…" I heard my .45 errupt from the balcony above, rounds impacting with her. "You bitch! You couldn't leave it alone, could you? You just had to follow me here knowing I'd show you exactly where he was.

She howled and ran away, presumably to lick her wounds and rest. "She'll be back." I said, "A beast like her can't stay away from a fight for too long." Sir, integra came out of her office and took the .45 from victor. "Michaelson, what the fuck is going on!?" More of a statement than a question I cringed. "Everybody prepare for a fight, that beast is an old, 'Acquaintance' of mine and you'll need to be on the top of your game." I hollered out walking over to Victor. "I told you to stay in your room." I scolded him. "What if you'd gotten caught in the crossfire?" I asked him. He shook his head and replied. "I knew it was her. Her stench is very obvious." I know my jaw dropped. "Don't tell me they got you too?" I asked. He nodded a little depressed by what he was confirming. "Fucking Christ. Seras! Get victor suited up in the model seven, We'll use him."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The End?

"Again Marine, What the fuck is going on?!" Sir, Integra yelled across the lobby. "That bitch that just attacked us, is none other than Lucy, after everything that happened in Tokyo, she swore revenge on the team that tried to capture her." I explained. Integra shook her head. "Let me guess, You were on that team?" She asked. "Only the best were recruited." I smiled cockily. "However, she must of gotten to Victor, knowing he was one of my few friends stateside."

"I didn't know who she was when we met." Victor looked at the floor. "It's ok, this is my fault. Now, we've got preparations to do. Get Victor suited up, full ammo and gear for everybody. This will be a blood bath if we can't bring her down."

Suddenly the mansion was a buzz of activity, weapons and ammo being passed out, perimeter defenses being re-armed and maintenanced. "Hey Marine, I need to talk to you in private." Seras whispered in my ear. We walked back to my room, as soon as the door was shut she jumped me, mashing her lips to mine. I kissed back as we slowly and painstakingly stripped each others clothes off. Making deep, passionate love while the rest of the compound prepared for the worst siege since the Valentine brothers. Seras screamed in pleasure and then collapsed next to me, cuddling next to me and kissing my cheek. "You aren't worried are you?" I chuckled. "Nope, because I'll have a big, strong, American, Marine protecting me." She giggled as we both lay there pondering how this would end.


End file.
